The invention relates to a method for cutting to length a piece of tube from a tube, which tube has an inner tube and an outer tube sheathing, enclosing the inner tube, the piece of tube being detached from the tube with the aid of a cutting tool at a cutting site in a cutting plane oriented transversely to the longitudinal extent of said tube, the tube sheathing of the tube being surrounded by a severable tube fixing element, which covers over the intended cutting site before the piece of tube is detached from the tube with the aid of the cutting tool at the cutting site, and the tube fixing element completely enclosing the outer tube sheathing in the circumferential direction.
US 2008/0016936 A1 already discloses a method of the type mentioned at the beginning which is used for cutting to length a piece of tube from a tube that has an inner tube and an outer tube sheathing, which encloses the inner tube and is formed as a braiding of metal or plastic filaments. To be able to detach the piece of tube from the tube with the aid of a cutting tool at a cutting site in a cutting plane oriented transversely to the longitudinal extent of the tube, the previously known method envisages surrounding the tube sheathing of the tube by a severable tube fixing element, which covers over the intended cutting site before the piece of tube is detached from the tube with the aid of the cutting tool at the cutting site. Although the previously known method prevents individual metal or plastic filaments of the braiding that is provided as the tube sheathing from being able to snag when it is intended to push a clamping sleeve onto the piece of tube cut to length in this way, these clamping sleeves usually have a clamping sleeve inner diameter that is adapted in comparison with the outer diameter of the piece of tube in such a way that, when the clamping sleeve is pushed on, there is the risk of the tube fixing element being pushed back with respect to the tube sheathing and, in addition or instead of that, the tube sheathing being pushed back with respect to the inner tube, whereby in turn the clamping sleeve is not held sufficiently securely and firmly on the corresponding end of the piece of tube. If, on the other hand, the clamping sleeve is produced with a significantly greater inner diameter in comparison with the outer diameter of the tube braiding, in order to achieve a large radial distance between these two parts in the undeformed state and avoid a collision of the ends of the braiding with the clamping sleeve during the pushing-on operation, this large radial distance has disadvantageous effects in the subsequent crimping operation.